I Hurt Too
by invente-moi
Summary: Lorsque Scott lui tourna le dos, Stiles sut. Il sut que c'était fini. Que toutes ces années - tous ces souvenirs venaient de partir en fumée. Venaient de s'effacer. Dans ses oreilles, le bruit de sa propre peine surpassait celui de la pluie diluvienne. - OS Sciles / bad end.


**Titre:** I hurt too.

 **Auteur:** invente-moi.

 **Pairing:** Sciles, mais en broship.

 **Disclaimers:** Tout vient de Jeff Davis, je ne fais que m'approprier Stiles et Scott pour quelques lignes.

 **Résumé:** Lorsque Scott lui tourna le dos, Stiles sut. Il sut que c'était fini. Que toutes ces années - tous ces souvenirs venaient de partir en fumée. Venaient de s'effacer. Dans ses oreilles, le bruit de sa propre peine surpassait celui de la pluie diluvienne.

 **Note:** Hi guys! Comme pour beaucoup d'entre nous, le 5x09 m'a brisé le coeur, et je me suis dit, quitte à ce que ça me fasse mal, autant pousser le vice jusqu'au bout. Et c'est ce qui est sorti. Ce n'est pas excellent, ce n'est pas de la grande écriture, mais ça m'a permit d'évacuer un peu le choc. J'ai écris sur I Hurt Too de Katie Herzig et I Found de Amber Run, si ça vous dit. N'hésitez pas à passer par la case review et, well, see you dans un prochain os! x

* * *

Lorsque Scott lui tourna le dos, Stiles sut. Il sut que c'était fini. Que toutes ces années - tous ces souvenirs venaient de partir en fumée. Venaient de s'effacer. Dans ses oreilles, le bruit de sa propre peine surpassait celui de la pluie diluvienne. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir eu aussi mal un jour. Jamais. Il avait vécu des choses terribles, mais Scott avait toujours été là, alors la peine avait toujours été un peu moins forte. Et cette fois, Scott ne serait pas là pour traverser ça avec lui. Stiles était seul.

Et son coeur se déchirait en morceaux.

Il resta longtemps à fixer la porte derrière laquelle Scott venait de disparaitre. Tout lui semblait irréel. Il savait que rien n'était jamais éternel, mais s'il y avait une chose qui lui semblait sans fin, c'était son amitié avec Scott. Pourtant, il le savait. Il l'avait senti, ce fossé qui se creusait entre eux. Depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait admit à haute voix. Depuis que son frère était devenu quelque chose de plus qu'il ne serait jamais. Depuis que Scott était devenu plus fort que Stiles ne le serait jamais.

Mais Stiles pensait qu'ils passeraient au-dessus de ça. Il pensait qu'ils arriveraient à gérer la différence, à avancer ensemble, mias tout s'était enchainé trop vite et les choses s'étaient dégradées et d'erreurs en erreurs Stiles était devenu le petit humain faible et sans défense, le boulet que Scott trainait plus par habitude que par réelle envie.

Il lâcha la clé molette et remonta dans sa Jeep, en silence. Ses yeux étaient voilés par les larmes, et sa poitrine le compressait comme s'il allait étouffer d'une seconde à l'autre. Il mit le contact sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, et prit la route. Pas de musique. Pas de paroles. Juste le silence, et dans sa tête le bourdonnement désagréables des dernières paroles que Scott lui avait adressé. Et sous ses paupières, le regard blessé et désolé de Scott. Il l'avait déçu. Il l'avait perdu.

Ouvrant la boite à gants, il en sortit une bouteille de vodka, le genre de bouteille de secours qu'il gardait toujours au cas où lui ou Scott aurait besoin d'une bonne cuite. Comme la fois où Allison avait plaqué Scott. Ou quand il avaitt tué Donovan. Sans regarder autre chose que dans le vide, il déboucha la bouteille d'alcool et la porta à ses lèvres. Une grande lampée plus tard et sa gorge lui brûlait doucement. Devant lui, la route s'étendait, sans fin, éclairée par ses phares approximatifs, brouillée par la pluie et les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Il n'en voyait plus les limites, mais ça n'avait plus aucune importance.

Il avait perdu son frère.

Il but encore, et encore, et encore. Juste pour vider sa tête à chaque gorgée. Juste pour oublier son regard. Juste pour oublier la douleur cuisante qui embrasait ses veines. Et il roulait, sans regarder la route, sans faire trop attention, concentré sur l'alcool qui faisait tourner sa tête toujours plus fort. Ses mains posées sur le volant tremblaient, et ses lèvres aussi. Son pied pressait l'accélérateur sans prendre de pause et les larmes continuaient de couler, aussi diluviennes que la pluie pouvait l'être en dehors du véhicule.

Il conduit longtemps, seul, écrasé par le silence, la culpabilité et la solitude. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il perdait tout ce qu'il avait jour après jour. Il avait perdu tout ce qui faisait de lui le gamin sarcastique, drôle et simple qu'il était. Quand Scott s'était fait mordre, il avait perdu son humanité, et Stiles avait commencé à perdre la sienne aussi, peu à peu. Plus que lui. Il s'était battu, il avait perdu, souvent. Mais il n'avait jamais abandonné, pour Scott. Pour son meilleur ami. Pour ne pas rester derrière et le lâcher en cours de route. Il aurait été prêt à donner sa vie pour lui.

Les bois se rapprochaient de plus en plus, et Stiles ne les voyaient pas. Il continuait à rouler, sans jamais arrêter d'accélérer. Les arbres se dessinaient de mieux en mieux sous la pluie et les phares de la Jeep, mais il ne les discernaient pas. Il continuait à rouler, sans jamais cesser d'accélérer. Il était brisé. Il n'avait plus de raison de ne pas voir les arbres. Il n'avait pas de raison de vouloir éviter les troncs trop rapprochés. Alors il ne les évita pas.

* * *

Quand Melissa l'avait appelé, ce soir-là, Scott avait d'abord cru à une blague. Il avait dit à sa mère qu'elle n'était pas drôle, qu'elle ne devrait pas lui faire ce genre de blagues, puis il avait entendu le tremblement dans sa voix, et sa respiration hachée, et il avait comprit - il avait saisit que ce n'était pas une blague. Que c'était bien la Jeep de Stiles qui avait été retrouvée encastrée dans un arbre à la lisière de la forêt. Que c'était bien le corps de Stiles qui avait été retrouvé projeté quelques mètres plus loin, cassé.

Alors il repensa à leur dernière discussion. Et il regretta chacun de ses mots. Il regretta d'avoir été aussi dur. Il regretta de n'avoir pas pu lui dire à quel point il l'aimait, à quel point il comptait. Il regretta de ne pas avoir été capable de lui répondre "je te crois", de ne pas avoir été capable de lui dire quoi faire pour réparer ça. Il regretta de ne pas avoir comprit plus tôt que Stiles n'était qu'un humain, qu'il ne pouvait pas être aussi fort que lui, pas toujours.

Et quelque chose se brisa à l'intérieur de l'Alpha. Et cette nuit-là, ils furent deux à hurler la mort d'un être aimé. Parce que Stiles avait beau ne pas avoir de super pouvoirs, il était celui qui les rattachaient à leur humanité, celui qui les maintenaient ensemble. Maintenant, il n'était plus là. Et tout volait en éclat.


End file.
